Sabor a verdad
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Me llamo Katniss Everdeen, vivo en el distrito 12, y mi hermana Prim está muerta.


Sabor a verdad

"Me llamo Katniss Everdeen, vivo en el distrito 12, y mi hermana Prim está muerta"

Sae mantiene limpia la casa, lleva comida al refrigerador y deja pan caliente sobre la mesa. El pan no proviene de ella desde luego, es un recordatorio del chico del pan, como la nota que dejan los chicos a sus enamoradas, solo que esto no es una nota, no tiene escrito alguno, al menos no físicamente, pero las dos saben lo que Peeta trata de decir; "recupérate pronto".

Ella prefiere pensar que es un pensamiento simple, sencillo… no quiere hondar mucho en ello, porque teme darse cuenta de lo mucho que desea que el mensaje sea más profundo, más del chico del pan y no del muchacho que regreso secuestrado del capitolio. Ambos no existen más, y lo sabe, pero el enfrentarse al nuevo Peeta es como conocer a una persona completamente extraña… y ella nunca fue buena haciendo amigos.

Casi siempre desayuna el pan que Peeta le envía, y por casi siempre son los dos días a la semana en que puede levantarse de la cama, el resto de los días se queda encerrada en su cuarto sin poderse mover de la cama (no sabe realmente que la paraliza, si es su mente o su cuerpo debilitado, pero no se detiene a pensar en ello). Y esos días no sabe qué pasa con esos panes, porque al día siguiente (si es que se levanta) no hay rastro de ellos en la cocina.

Los días que puede levantarse desayuna en silencio, Sae limpia la casa para cuando ella llega a la cocina, y parece que ese es el último lugar que limpia, ya que se queda ahí, siempre encontrando que hacer mientras ella come su pan con queso, y poco antes de que termine Sae se despide y sale.

Es en ese momento en el que Katniss decide que será buena idea limpiar su plato y la taza donde Sae le coloca algo de leche tibia. Así que se levanta, toma ambos y se dirige a paso lento hasta el lavaplatos.

Y mientras ve el agua correr entre sus dedos se pierde, sus ojos grises se amplían y se da cuenta del horrible silencio que reina en su enorme casa… enorme para una persona sola, cuando era perfecta para tres, para ella, su madre… y Prim…

No despierta de su letargo, simplemente ve el agua correr pero sabe que está perdida, en un lugar en el que no piensa, no recuerda, no oye y solo ve el agua correr…

-Me llamo Katniss Everdeen, vivo en el distrito 12, y mi hermana Prim está muerta…

Ve a su alrededor, como tratando de confirmar que realmente lo que acaba de decir es verdad, su casa la siente más grande de lo que la ha sentido nunca, el silencio le lastima los oídos (en algún momento cerró la llave del agua) y en menos de un segundo su visión es insoportablemente borrosa y sus piernas no pueden sostenerla más.

-Prim está muerta…

Y esa verdad la asfixia, le duele, le aplasta todo su interior. La desconecta de su cuerpo y del tiempo, excepto de la única realidad que importa en ese momento.

-Prim está muerta…

Es algo como un eco, no puede dejar de repetirlo, y cada vez que lo dice se hace más y más verdadero, todo el aire que se encuentra en su casa se cierne sobre ella. Se arrastra hacia atrás como si la verdad estuviera delante de ella con un cuchillo tratando de atacarla, pero cuando su espalda topa con la pared de la cocina simplemente esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas y deja que la gravedad la venza y cae a un costado, su cabeza golpea con la puerta de su alacena y el sonido que hace resuena en todos lados y taladra sus oídos.

Pero no grita, sólo se muerde los labios y deja que su cuerpo convulsione con los espasmos por la falta de aire.

No importa, no tiene noción del tiempo ni del lugar en donde se encuentra, sólo el susurro en su cabeza, pero ya ni siquiera lo saca de sus labios, la verdad esta estampada en su interior. Es como un hoyo negro que se traga todo lo que ella es (o lo que queda de ella) y la deja sola en la inexistencia de su _patito_.

Despierta por unos golpes en la puerta. No se altera al encontrarse en un lugar diferente al que recuerda por última vez.

-Katniss, te deje el desayuno en la barra.

Es la voz de Sae la que atraviesa la puerta. No contesta nada, sabe que ella no espera respuesta porque siempre se marcha luego del aviso (y si alguna vez la esperó debió resignarse ante la falta de ella).

Un olor a pan la cubre, no viene de afuera de su puerta, no, el aroma está en ella, y aunque sospecha qué pudo haber pasado prefiere no pensar en eso, porque no quiere pensar de nuevo en el chico del pan, en el chico secuestrado, ni en el hombre que vive frente a su casa, todos son el mismo Peeta Mellark, y al mismo tiempo ninguno es realmente SU Peeta Mellark.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que está paralizada y no sabe el por qué, hoy sólo sabe que se quedará en su cama tratando de quitarse el sabor a hiel de la boca, el sabor de la realidad en la que ella vive y Prim no, el sabor a verdad.

Fin

Si llegaste a esta parte y tienes algún comentario, sugerencia, buenos o malos, siempre son bienvenidos en un review :)


End file.
